


Annoyances

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cigars, Flirting, Hockey, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy likes to be the centre of attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyances

Scene 1. Wolverine and his annual Primitive Male Ritual

“Stop it,” Logan growled at the red haired man slouched in the nearby recliner.

“What?” Remy griped. “Didn’t do nothin’.”

“You’re lookin’ at me,” Logan told him with a glare.

“So, what?” Remy shot back. “Not illegal.”

“Might not be, but it’ll get your ass kicked.”

“Breathin’ around you would lead ta gettin’ my ass kicked,” Remy laughed. “Ohh, I’m so scared, big man.” Remy moved from his sprawl to tuck his long legs under his body.

“Just shut up,” Logan grunted. “I’m tryin’ ta watch a game.”

They sat in silence with Remy glaring at him sulkily. “Hockey is a stupid game.”

Logan shook the remote at Remy like it was a gun. “You really are askin’ for a beating now! Sayin’ that is sacrilege.”

“Ohh, big word der!” Remy shot back. “Hockey is stupid… takes no skill ta play it. Chasin’ a little piece of rubber around on de ice. Only Canadians would call that entertainment.”

Remy didn’t get a chance to even breath before he was knocked out of his chair and onto the floor by a snarling Wolverine. “Ya gonna miss a kick off if you kick my ass!” Remy shouted, trying to wiggle out of grasp. Normally, he would just charge something to get away, but the Professor said if he blew one more thing up in the school, he would be forced to monitor detention for the brats.

“It’s not a kick off!” Logan growled. “Hockey players score.”

Remy stopped struggling and smirked up at Logan. “Ya want ta score?” he asked in a low, sultry tone.

Logan froze and then he looked down at Remy, then back up at the television screen as if torn. “You do this every time… it’s the playoffs, Rems.”

“Logan…” Remy said in a sweet tone. “Hockey is a stupid game. Your Remy’s bored…”

“Then go blow up something,” Logan grunted. His eyes flicked up when he heard the announcer start to excitedly proclaim a fight.

“Not supposed ta do that no more…” Remy whined. He started to work his hand in between their bodies and was happy to find Logan was hard. “Ya can’t resist me,” he said in a singsong voice.

“Fucking brat!” Logan growled and shut Remy up by kissing him.

There was nothing Remy enjoyed more than being the centre of attention… especially Logan’s. Under Logan’s hands he moaned and reached with his mind to read his lover emotions. Logan was fully into him, his mind wrapped in possessiveness and love. He never had to say the words and Remy loved that the Wolverine didn’t have to be anything other than what he was.

Sometimes, it was the simple things that were the most intense. It didn’t take much to undo their jeans just enough to release their cocks. Logan’s strong hand guided their pleasure as they rocked together. Logan was his addiction in all ways.

Remy licked Logan’s fingers clean and was happy to see Logan was watching his mouth, not the television screen.

“Sometimes ya put me in such a mood…” Logan growled affectionately.

With one last lick, Remy smirked up at Logan. “It’s a gift.”

“Don’t start again!” Logan warned.

“I’ll always do it,” Remy huffed back at his lover, narrowing his two-tone eyes. “Der’s no balance between the rest of de world and me. I expect ta be number one when it comes ta you.”

Logan moved off of Remy and did up both of their pants. He sat back against the couch on the floor and pulled Remy between his legs. “Don’t hafta play games with me, kid.”

“Remy doesn’t play games,” he said, settling against the powerful frame behind him.

“Sure, kid,” Logan said, humouring him.

“Ya can watch your lil’ hockey fight now,” Remy commented, somewhat content.

“Nah, how about we go for a ride on my bike?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Remy smirked, more than happy to drag Logan away from the hockey game.

++++++

Scene 2. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar, or is it?

Logan followed the scent of his favourite Cuban cigars out into the grounds of the school… his favourite, very expensive Cuban cigars that he had to get imported through Canada that had suddenly gone missing this morning. He knew exactly who was guilty. Only one person would have the nerve to go through his private stash.

“Remy!” Logan growled as he stalked to the base of a large tree and looked up.

Remy was leaning against the trunk on a large branch and smoking Logan’s cigar. “Dat’s my name, cher,” Remy answered, blowing a smoke ring.

“Your name should be dead meat, right now.”

“Ahh, you’re in one of your moods again, huh?” Remy chuckled. “Dat’s too bad, cause Remy feels good.”

“You should after smokin’ my most expensive cigar!”

“I’ve had better,” Remy said, making a tsking sound.

“Stolen better, ya mean.”

Remy looked down at Logan and smirked. “Liberated.” Before Logan could demand he get down, Remy jumped down gracefully to the ground in front of Logan.

“Do I want to know why I was your latest mark?”

“Remy was bored,” he answered simply. “You went inta town wit’out me…”

“So, ya stole from me?” Logan growled.

“Got your attention, didn’t it?” Remy chuckled. His own hand had started to trail down his leg to massage his groin. “Came lookin’ for Remy right away…”

“Every time…” Logan grumbled. Every time his attention was drawn away from Remy for any significant amount of time or if he was caught looking at someone else, then he’d know it. The thief wouldn’t tell him out right that he was pissed, but Logan would find out some how.

“Like clockwork,” Remy agreed. He held out the cigar that was almost finished to Logan.

Logan took the offering and finished it a few quick puffs. “You could just say, ‘Hey Logan, I’d like to go into town with you’ next time.”

“And what if ya said no?” Remy shot back. “If ya want me wit’ ya, then ya would’ve asked.”

“This is gettin’ us nowhere,” Logan growled. He flicked the cigar bud onto the ground and pushed Remy against the tree. “This just seems like the same damn scene over ‘n’ over again!”

“And it will be until ya get my point!” Remy shot back.

The very first time they had fucked, it had started with Remy annoying Logan to the point of near madness. Remy was always the instigator… picking at Logan’s psyche until he snapped. And like that more frequent pattern, Remy ended up pinned against a hard surface and being fucked. Remy was committed to playing this little scene out as many times as he needed to get what he wanted.

++++++

Scene 3. Home Territory

“You’re not goin’ out in that, are ya?” Logan growled when he took in Remy’s outfit.

“What’s wrong wit’ it?” Remy asked innocently.

“Those jeans look like there’re gonna fall off,” Logan grumbled. He took a long swig of his beer and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

“Don’t ya like dem?” Remy said, fingering the long slash marks in all the right places that just so happened to match Logan’s claws.

“Little airy if ya ask me,” Logan answered.

“I didn’t ask ya,” Remy shot back. He sauntered over to the fridge and opened the door.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Logan said even as Remy put his hand into the fridge.

“Do what?”

“Drink my beer…”

“Your beer, is it?” Remy said, pulling out a bottle of Canadian beer. “This is de case Remy bough ya. So figure…”

“You’re askin’ for it,” Logan growled. He finished off his beer and stalked over to Remy.

Remy had opened the beer and was waving the bottle in front of his chest. “Maybe I need a beer after spendin’ de day all alone.”

Logan was now looming over Remy. “I was…”

“Wit’ Jeanie all day,” Remy glared at his lover. “I know.”

“I was workin’,” Logan sighed.

“Wit’ her,” Remy pointed out.

“You’re jealous,” Logan said and reached out. He plucked the bottle out of Remy’s hand and set it on the counter.

“Should I be?”

“Now, kid…”

“Ya forgot,” Remy said, cutting Logan off.

“Forgot what, now?”

“We was gonna go out ta de lake this mornin’,” Remy said. It had been Logan’s idea in the first place and Remy had actually gotten up before noon, only to find Logan not in his room.

“Ah, shit…” Logan heaved a sigh. “I forgot.”

This time it was Remy who reached out and laid his hand on Logan’s shoulder. “I don’t like bein’ forgotten.”

“It was just a mistake, I’m not fuckin’ perfect,” Logan said. One of his hands reached down to Remy’s ass and was slipping into the one of the cuts he remembered making not too long ago.

“Definitely not,” Remy agreed. “But we’re gettin’ ta de point where I’m annoyin’ de shit outta ya all de time jus’ ta get your attention.”

“I might’ve noticed,” Logan said. “You love it.”

“Non,” Remy shook his head. “I enjoy it sometimes, but ya used to chase after Remy all de time. Used ta growl at anyone who so as much looked at me…”

“What are ya sayin’?” Logan didn’t like the way this was going.

“Time for an ultimatum, big man,” Remy said, looking Logan straight in the eye. “Either dis changes or it ends.”

Logan reached out his hand and grabbed Remy’s chin. “Ya want ta leave me?”

“Non! But I want ta be the focus of your world! Figure do dat if ya move in wit’ me.”

Logan’s mouth hung open a bit and he blinked. “Wha-”

“Ya heard me,” Remy said. “Move in wit’ me or it’s over. Remy can live wit’ de day ta day shit, if I wake up wit’ ya. Won’t be perfect by no means, but I still want it.”

“You move in with me instead,” Logan answered, making up his mind. He couldn’t loose the boy. He had to admit that one of the reasons he loved the Remy was his mischievous nature. Having the hell annoyed out him day and night wasn’t so bad when compared to loosing his lover.

“Ohh, territorial,” Remy teased and kissed Logan. “Remy likes it.”

“You’ll have to behave yourself,” Logan warned, tightening his grip on Remy’s clothing.

“Now, you’re delusional,” Remy laughed. “Got my eye on your motorcycle next.”

END.


End file.
